


“Tell me you love me.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Friendship/Love, Infidelity, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Can I get a Juice x Reader imagine based off of Wicked Games by the Weekend pleeeeeease and thank you”





	“Tell me you love me.”

_I left my girl back home_  
I don't love her no more  
And she'll never fucking know that   
These fucking eyes that I'm staring at

 _  
_Juice could hear the music playing softly from inside your place as he rang your doorbell. He could practically see you, eyes closed as your body swayed to the music. scratched at the stubble starting to grow on his chin as he waited for you to answer the door. It didn’t take you long to do so, the door opening slowly and revealing you there on the other side, messy hair and the same beautiful smile that gave him butterflies. His girlfriend used to the one that did that to him, warming his heart and making him happy, but that had changed a while ago now. Things had long since been different between them. He didn’t love her anymore. It wasn’t anything she had done, she hadn’t neglected him or pushed him away. She treated him well. She was ok. She just wasn’t you. She could love him, but not the way you would love him. She could make him laugh, but not the way you made him laugh. There wasn’t anything wrong with her, she just wasn’t you. And you were what he wanted. Unfortunately, you didn’t love him. As a friend sure, but not in the way that he loved you.

 _Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here

Your smile was infectious, his lips mirroring yours as he grinned too. You opened the door all the way and let him into your home, closing the door behind him. He placed his overnight bag down on the kitchen counter, pulling open the zipper and taking out the bag of weed that he had tucked in the corner, rolling papers right beside the nugs. He pulled everything out and handed them over to you as you danced softly to the music, just like he imagined you would’ve been doing. 

 _Let me see you dance_  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the Devil

 He went over and dropped his overnight bag down in the corner of the living room before coming back over to you, a smile on your face as you pulled out your grinder, twisting it in your hands and returning Juice’s smile as you looked at him. His hands came up to rest on your ass, pulling you into him, his lips pressing to your forehead as you looked down and opened the grinder, the plant now a powder. Lifting the grinder up to him, you laughed.

“Here, go roll a couple. You’re the better roller anyways.”

With a nod he took it from you, heading towards the counter with a smirk.

“Yeah I better, you roll like shit.”

The half-assed slap to his back didn’t phase him, only made him laugh out loud as your arms wrapped around him this time, your hands locking around his tummy while your cheek rested against the warm fabric of his white tee.

“I can’t be good at everything ya know.”

 _Take a shot of this_  
But I'm warning you  
I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby  
So, put down your perfume

You simply stayed there then, resting against him while he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach at your affections. He loved when you got this close with him, making him feel warm and loved, even if you didn’t. He licked the paper and rolled it smooth, turning in your arms and facing you as he lit it and held it to your lips. He swallowed roughly as you parted your lips, taking the end of the joint between them and taking a puff. He watched as the small puff of smoke that escaped your lips got sucked back in, your chest expanding as you took a deep breath of the hit. Your cough was sudden and violent as you grimaced, Juice’s laugh booming.

“New shipment I just got at the dispensary. Good shit.”

You nodded in the midst of your coughing fit, a laugh breaking through as well.

“Yeah, no shit.”

 _Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_  
Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame  
And that's my motherfucking words, too  
Just let me motherfucking love you

You both relaxed as you laid on the couch, you in his lap with your back to his chest, his arm wrapped loosely around your tummy. You sat in silence, watching the sitcom and passing the remaining joint back and forth. You relaxed further into Juice as his hand came up to rest on your forehead, smoothing back your hair gently. You looked up at him but his eyes were still on the tv, the affection coming naturally from him. He looked down when he felt your gaze and smiled lazily. 

“I love you.”

You nodded, a small smile on your face, but you stayed quiet. You always stayed quiet. Juice loved you and had always been open about it. He’d admitted it drunk when he’d shown up at your doorstep once and he’s said it from then on out, never expecting a response. This time was different though. 

“Tell me you love me.” 

Your eyes snapped back towards him as you were beginning to look back at the TV. 

“What?”

He paused for a moment before repeating himself. 

“Tell me you love me. I know you don’t, I just want to hear you say it. I want to hear it from you.” 

 _So tell me you love me_  
Only for tonight, only for tonight  
Even though you don't love me  
Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me

You stared up at him wide eyed and confused. Never before had he asked you to do this. Sure he had said it to you, countless times, but he had always known that you wouldn’t say it back. You never wanted to lie to him or trick him. You did love him, but you weren’t in love with him. He was your absolute best friend, the only one that you felt you could truly trust and count on. You loved having him around, you loved spending time with him, you loved him, but not in the way that he loved you and you never wanted to hurt him by lying about something like that. He sensed your hesitance, saw the way you began to softly shake your head and his voice broke out pleading with you. 

“Please Y/N, I just need to hear you say it. I know it’s not true, I know. I just want to hear it. Just tell me you love me.” 

Your voice was lost for a moment before you swallowed.

“I love you, Juice.”

His smile broke your heart and you gave in once more, hand on his cheek. 

“I love you.”


End file.
